


Up All Night

by BBCGirl657



Series: Ashley Purdy One-shots [2]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley drags Lyanna out of the comfort of her bunk to go out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Lyanna was lying in her bunk listening to music, when her curtain was ripped open. She groaned. “What do you want Ashley?” she asked him. 

“I’m going out”, he told her.

“And I care why?”

“Because you’re coming with me”. He walked over to her suitcase and started pulling out clothes. 

“Excuse me?” she said sitting up. 

He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top, along with a pair of black vans. He tossed them to Lyanna and said, “Get dressed Anna”. 

She glared at him and kicked him out of the bunk room. Lyanna quickly got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She came out into the living area.

“Hold up. There’s just one thing missing”, Ashley said. He pulled out an Ashley Purdy leather jacket and threw it around her shoulders. “I hope you’re ready baby girl, because we’re gonna be out all night”. 

“Bring it on, Purdy boy”. 

Ashley smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her off the bus. 

They walked down to a bar and were immediately greeted by the owner. 

“Ashley Fucking Purdy!” he said, “Can I get you your usual?” 

“We’ll have two of everything”, Ashley told him.

“Of course you’re known here”, Lyanna said rolling her eyes.

“Baby, I’m known everywhere”, he said, giving her a wink.

* * *

After about an hour, Lyanna had started to loosen up.

After a couple of hours, all her inhibitions had been thrown out the window. 

She swayed her hips to the music coming from the speakers. 

Ashley came up behind up her, pressing his body into hers. 

Lyanna let out a shaky breath as his hands held her hips in a tight grip. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, the smell of leather and his cologne surrounding her. Lyanna snapped out of it when she felt his lips touch her neck. She jerked away from him and said, “I’m not drunk enough for that. I’m not going to be one of your whores, Purdy”.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Ashley asked her, “You’re looking kinda flushed”. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

Lyanna shivered at the feeling of his rings against her warm skin. She nodded and said, “I think some air would do me some good”. 

Ashley smiled and led her out of the bar.

“So, where to now Purdy?” Lyanna asked him, “Oh! There’s a park not far from here!” She grabbed Ashley’s hand and now she was the one dragging him around. 

The alcohol had officially gone to her head, because she almost tripped several times, causing Ashley to start laughing at her. 

“Shut-up Purdy!” she snapped at him. She was even cuter when she was angry. “Stop fucking laughing at me!” she said shoving him. 

Ashley started to fall backward. He grabbed onto her wrist, taking her with him. 

Lyanna ended up falling on top of him. 

“I think I like you in this position”, Ashley told her. 

“You’re disgusting!” she snapped and got off of him. 

“Why are you such a goddamn prude?”

“I’m not a prude! You’re a pervert! God! Do you intentionally try to piss me the fuck off?!” She stormed away from and sat under a tree. 

Ashley got up and brushed himself off, before walking over to her. “I don’t intentionally act like an asshole”, he told her, “It’s just who I am, but I’m sorry”. 

Lyanna looked at him, unable to believe that Ashley was apologizing to her. 

“Do…do you wanna go swing? I’ll push you”, he said. 

Lyanna nodded and they both got up.

They walked over to the swings and Lyanna sat down. 

Ashley started to gently push her. After about an hour, Ashley checked his watch. 

It read 5:00 am. 

He gradually slowed Lyanna down and grabbed a hold of the chains that held the swing in place.

“Ashley?” Lyanna asked, looking back at him. 

“The sun’s going to be coming up soon”, he told her.

“We should head back”, Lyanna said, getting up.

“Not yet”, he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, “Let’s watch the sunrise”. 

Lyanna smiled. 

Ashley sat down on the swing next to her and the two sat in silence as they watched the sun come up.

Lyanna glanced over at Ashley, who was staring into the distance. 

“I know you’re staring”, he said. 

Lyanna looked away blushing. She heard Ashley get up from the swing. 

He was soon standing in front of her. He gently grabbed her chin and directed her gaze to him. “Don’t. Your blush is so cute”, he told her, causing her to blush even more. Ashley leaned down and placed his lips on hers. 

Lyanna was frozen in shock. 

THE Ashley Purdy was kissing her.

Ashley pulled back and his hand dropped from her face. “We should be getting back”, he told her. 

Lyanna nodded and he helped her up from the swing. 

They walked back to the bus, still holding hands. 

Luckily, the guys were still asleep. 

Ashley walked Lyanna to her part of the bus. “Goodnight Lyanna”, Ashley told her, before turning to go back to his section of the bus. 

“Ash”, Lyanna said.

Ashley turned back to her and was met by Lyanna’s lips on his. 

“Well good morning”, they heard. They jumped apart and saw CC, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me”, CC said, getting up and going to his section of the bus.

“Good morning, Ash”, Lyanna said and went into the bunk room. She climbed into her bunk for some much needed sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
